


2006 SGA Drabbles

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 stand-alone drabbles:</p><p>Sunflowers <br/>Kaleidoscope <br/>Night of the Living Cell Phones<br/>Post-Michael tag<br/>Sheppard's Day Off<br/>Guns and Sex <br/>HL/SGA Fusion<br/>Michael Tag <br/>All You Had to Do Was Ask <br/>The Crowd Goes Wild<br/>She's Just A Kid! <br/>Sentry Duty</p>
            </blockquote>





	2006 SGA Drabbles

### Drabble #12 Sunflowers -

This story was commentfic inspired by melagan's [art for the backstory challenge](http://melagan.livejournal.com/31812.html)in Aug 2006

Major Evan Lorne seldom regretted all the crazy-assed things that happened to his team. All of Atlantis kept score, with a single white board in the mess dedicated to listing the latest screwed up event. Some of them were used to scare the pants off the new personnel, but some of them went up just for a laugh. 

Evan figured that this was certainly one for the board. "Tell me again why the sunflowers are so large?" 

David slid his hand into Evan's. "Apparently the Raldonians really did invent a shrinking ray. Carson swears it will wear off in four to five hours." 

"Oh. Well, that's good." Evan shifted closer to David, so that their hips bumped. "So who donated the doll clothes?" 

"Miko. She seems to have a large collection." 

"I don't really want to know." Evan turned to look at David, at the way the sunlight through the greenhouse windows caught in his hair. Unable to resist, he brushed his hand down David's face, and kissed him. 

August 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #11 Kaleidoscope -

for atlantis_lvw "Colors" challenge, where it tired for most favorite. Sherrold did the beta on it. (Thanks, hon.)

Fall leaves drifted down onto John's face, a kaleidoscope of orange, yellow-green, and crimson. 

"You okay, Sheppard?" Ronon offered him a hand. 

"Touch football, remember?" Standing without help, John brushed himself off. "No tackling." 

Ronon shrugged. "More fun this way." 

"For you." 

"Dinner's ready," Rodney yelled, and instantly, John's mouth started watering as the scent of roasted yalnuk reached him. 

Near the fire, Teyla greeted him with a pleasant "good harvest" and handed him a wine flask, their fingers brushing. 

Sipping from it, he passed the flask along to Rodney, letting their fingers brush too, and settled down to eat. 

September 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #10 Night of the Living Cell Phones

for anna luna, as part of a drabble meme

"This is like Night of the Living Cell Phones," Rodney yelled at John. The barrage of beeping, whirring, and humming seemed to make him more irritable than usual. 

"Good to see you too, Rodney." John tugged at the chains holding him to the wall. "Think you could get me out of here?" 

"Hmph." Rodney twisted John's cuffs until he could see the locking mechanism. "Give me a minute. Oh, and I work faster with silence." 

"No, you don't." 

Rodney glared at him. "Right now, I really, really do." 

Taking the hint, John closed his eyes and thought the alarms off.  


April 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #9 Post-Michael Tag -

For the Miera, as part of a drabble meme

When Dr. Beckett said she was 'blessed with marvelous recuperative powers', it sent a chill through Teyla, leaving her shivering in the cool infirmary air and her thin examination gown. She had failed them and been captured, Michael's will overriding her own. The Wraith in her made her strong, yet it was also her greatest weakness. 

Yet when Carson brushed his hand over her cheek, and his voice caught as he said, "I'm glad you are safe," she knew she was wrong. She lifted her head as his warm lips and strong body brushed against her, driving the chill away.  


April 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #8 Sheppard's Day Off 

For the Luthien, as part of a drabble meme

John tugged on his shorts, pulled on the brightly-colored, flowing shirt he'd bought on MS2-973, grabbed his skateboard, and pushed his feet into flip-flops before heading out the door. Elizabeth insisted that everyone take at least one full day off each month, and today was his elected 'personal day'. He waved at various Marines as he passed them, ignoring the transporter for once in favor of zipping down Atlantis's halls, watching the lights brighten as he passed. 

He slid to a halt next to Ronon, who had his "weird, but okay" expression firmly in place. 

John just grinned. "Wanna race?" 

April 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #7 Guns and Sex -

For the pouncer, as part of a drabble meme

The moment they find a place to make camp, Sheppard slings off his pack and methodically checks their weapons. Rodney's priorities are different — he's starved, he's cold, and his feet are killing him — but Sheppard always takes care of the weapons first. 

Sheppard gently slides his hands over the gun barrel, inspecting it; his chipped fingernails click against metal as he reloads. Those same callused hands will slide over Rodney's skin later, when they are wrapped up together in their remaining blankets, his fingernails scratching where he holds on. 

His touch tells them both how precious they are.  


April 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #6 HL/SGA Fusion

For workerb, who brought up the idea so I had to run with it.

The first time a wraith feeds on him, they know he is different. A drone puts his hand on Methos' chest, and the quickening energy spills out into its hand, tearing away a tiny piece of someone else's soul. Startled, the wraith reports it, as Methos doesn’t age. From the quickening of a child to the quickening of a bed-ridden dodderer, the wraith pluck and consume the souls Methos had taken, each one a different taste, a different feel, like a gold chocolate box. He becomes the hive queen's own, a special treat for celebration days. 

And he never dies. 

April 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #5 Michael Tag -

For the oddball_sga community's Elizabeth/Carson drabble challenge.

Standing the office door way, arms crossed over her chest, Elizabeth watched as Carson silently packed away the disks with Michael’s information on them. "You'll need those, won't you?" 

Carson wouldn't look at her, tapping the last disk on his hands. "No," he said softly, spinning it onto his desk. "Not if we're giving up on my research the way we should." 

"We're not giving up." Angling around him, she picked up the neatly-labeled 'day one' disk. "Either they go or we do." She held the disk out, letting him take it. "And you know it needs to be them." 

March 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #4 All You Had to Do Was Ask

For the McKay_Speppard community's [third drabble tree](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/526095.html)

John hissed as Rodney's hand stroked down his side, and tried to ignore the way the guards grinned at the two of them. "Can you just get me outta here?" 

"All you had to do was ask, Colonel." Rodney unbuckled the thick, leather cuffs and John immediately dropped his hands to his sides, his aching shoulders finally getting some relief. His hands quickly started to tingle as proper circulation returned; the cuffs had been too damn tight. 

Rodney rubbed John's wrists gently. "I'm afraid I can't give you anything to wear," he said softly. "They still think you're my slave." 

February 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #3 The Crowd Goes Wild

For the McKay_Speppard community's [third drabble tree](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/526095.html)

The crowd goes wild: whistling and howling, feet stamping and screaming. The Proalant is beaming as Rodney wobbles across the floor of the area, blood dripping from where the last qu'oin had nicked him. 

"Welcome, treasured son!" The Proalant stands, weathered face bright with joy, and gestures to the veiled attendant on the arena floor. "Refresh yourself after victory." 

"Yeah, yeah. That's great," Rodney says, taking a cup of water from the woman and drinking it. "There. I've finished your stupid ritual. So what did you do with the rest of my team?" 

"Well..." The Proalant shifts uncomfortably. "They escaped." 

February 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #2 She's just a kid! 

For the McKay_Sheppard community's [third drabble tree](http://community.livejournal.com/mckay_sheppard/526095.html)

"I can't! She's just a kid!" Rodney flailed around in panic, and looked at Teyla. "What kind of people are they, that they would send a...a...a child to—" 

"Warm your bed?" Teyla said carefully. 

"Yes, exactly." Rodney snapped his fingers. "That." 

"I am a full member of this tribe," Halan ground out, her arms crossed determinedly under her breasts as she glared at Teyla. "I won the right to attend him." 

"You may attend him," Teyla said, unfastening her vest and draping it over the chair, "but I will warm his bed tonight." 

Halan bowed while Rodney blushed. 

February 2006  


* * *

### Drabble #1 Sentry Duty

For the oddball_sga community's Lorne/Sheppard drabble challenge.

Lorne hated rain. It clung to his eyelashes, dripped into his eyes, and made his uniform chafe. Wiping a hand across his face, he got the worst off, scanning the tree line for danger. A twig snapped behind him; twisting slightly, P90 in position, he spotted Colonel Sheppard walking toward him. 

"Here." Black baseball cap on his own head, Sheppard plopped a limp booney hat on Lorne's head. "You looked like you needed this, and I had a spare." 

Lorne tried to smile, but the rain wiped it away, which was okay. Sheppard was grinning enough for both of them. 

January 2006  



End file.
